Before You Leave
by FortuneHost
Summary: [Oneshot] Saria knows her time with Link is coming to a close, and she wants to cherish every moment. To this end, she decides to let Link in on a little secret. (Based on the short story "Before You Leave" by Mira-LoZ)


When young Link awoke it was to the sound of songbirds, a suite of whistles and chirps that gently roused him from sleep. Upon opening his eyes he saw three seated upon his windowsill. Following a yawn and a hearty stretch he walked over and shooed the feathery musicians from their perch. Once they had departed he heard a familiar sound.

"I know you're up! C'mon out here!"

To him, Saria's voice was even more pleasant than the birds. It was sweet, honest, kind. Could a voice be those things? Well, obviously it could be, because hers was, living testament that even a voice could echo the virtue of a speaker.

Link pulled on his worn leather boots then grabbed his trademark pointed cap, heading out the door. As he climbed down the treehouse ladder, he caught a glimpse of the small and silly etching the two of them had carved into the dead tree that upheld his home. Some great beast, all teeth and scales, but dancing with a ring of children, harmless as a butterfly. An abnormal creature accepted among others… a fantasy perhaps, when all evidence pointed to the dismissal of those different, but one that Link could not help but entertain hope in.

When his feet left the final rung, he turned and found Saria nearly nose-to-nose in closeness.

"BOO!" she said with a shout.

Startled, he stumbled back and fell over to land on the cool grass. Saria simply giggled in response.

"Ha ha ha, you should have _seen_ your face!"

Were it anyone else, Link may have been annoyed, another entry on a long list of irritants inflicted on him by the wider Kokiri community. With Saria, though, he knew well that there was no trace of such malice. For nearly a minute the girl with the green hair continued to laugh at her own small and harmless prank. Rising up and regaining his composure, Link responded as he re-adjusted his hat.

"How is it you always seem to be here the moment I'm awake?"

"Simple, you always sleep in, so all I have to do is show up and be patient."

"Goodness," Link said with concern, "I hope you weren't waiting long."

"I am your friend, silly. I will _always_ wait for you, no matter how long it takes. Now, do you remember what today is, hmm?"

"Of course I remembered!" he said with a smile.

While he looked forward to any day with her, today was even more of an occasion. She had told Link that she was taking him deep into the woods. Saria had always been unafraid to go further from the village clearing than the others, and Link had often accompanied her on her forays. They were always magical days 'neath the trees and soft sunshine, yet he knew that were places even he had not seen, secret ways that only she knew, where the trees were oldest and the magic most potent. Today however, she had insisted upon showing him even these and he could hardly wait. He felt privileged to be the one person she shared these hidden paths with, including her most closely guarded secret, what she glibly called her "Usual Spot." A place she said, to be alone, a place that none but her knew of.

"Whatever I show you today, Link… well it's special. I want to keep it just between us, okay?"

Without hesitation, he agreed. They joined pinkies to seal it and Link caught himself looking into her eyes. Were they always that bright, that sparkling? Glistening even beneath the shade of the trees, like some emerald wildfire?

She took his hand and led him across the village. On their way to the Forest they were stopped when a little girl with blonde pigtails spoke to them from her seat upon a ledge. Both of them recognized her as Fado.

"Hey Saria, where ya' going?"

Link knew she was only addressing Saria. This maize-haired shrew still refused to accept even his mere existence. As if he were nothing…

"Link and I," Saria said, "are heading into the woods."

Link caught that; Saria affirming his presence to Fado. Of all the Kokiri, it seemed only Saria cared. It was why they were friends. Saria herself was at least tolerated by the others, yet always viewed as eccentric. When she befriended the 'Boy-with-No-Fairy', it only made her even stranger in the eyes of the others. Fado adjusted her position and continued.

"What do you mean you're going into the woods with him? I thought only you did that… _ooh_ , are you gonna get him lost? Just leave him out there? Leaving poor little no-fairy boy alone in the Lost Woods." She snickered. "I bet it'd be easy, he'd never make it back with no fairy to guide him home. "

Saria interrupted, "Well today neither do I, I left Oberon at home!"

Saria simply huffed and continued leading Link towards the Forest. As far as she was concerned, she and Fado were finished talking. Despite this, Fado had dropped from her perch and ran up to them.

"But wait," Fado said, "what if you get lost or turned around? How would you-"

"I don't need him. I know what I'm doing and can find my own way back. Goodbye for now, Fado."

Saria said this with such finality that Fado could say no more, rooted in place by her surprise and the sheer scandal of it all.

"You know," said Link, "I thought there was something different, but I couldn't put my finger on it until you said something."

"Yep, today is just about you and me."

As they neared the entrance into the denser Forest, they were stopped by Mido, that infuriating redheaded bully. Link simply rolled his eyes.

"Lo and behold, the greatest thorn in my side. What are you doing here?"

Before that bratty child could reply and begin his usual insults, Saria stopped him.

"Out of our way, Mido. We have a very important date deep within the woods."

"Th-the deep Forest?" he stammered, his normal brash act dropped, "b-but that's _dangerous_ , they say there are monsters in there!"

"Well unlike you, Link here is brave enough to come with me. I've never needed saving in there but if I did I know that Link would protect me."

Link beamed with pride. The look Saria then cast towards him was one of such trust and confidence. It was wonderful, oh if only he could bottle the emotions he felt now. He suspected, however, that there was likely no magic powerful enough to contain what was communicated in that simple glance. He followed her, now in a daze. Long-forgotten were Mido, Fado, and all the others.

Unknown to Link, Mido simply stared at them. Livid and humiliated.

 _Passed over_ , he thought, _in favor of some fairy-less freak!_

When they had left the bully far behind, Link asked her.

"Did you… did you really mean that, or was it just to get under Mido's skin?"

"Both, actually, but yes, I meant every word."

He felt empowered and blessed to hear those words, and before long found himself distracted by her again. Was her smile always this perfect? This full of warmth, this bright and pure?

The pair advanced and passed the waystones, now they were truly within the Forest. With light-footed steps, softened by dew-drenched grass and fallen leaves, Saria guided Link and he followed. She was uniquely at home here, comfortable amid the brush, branches, and boughs of the mighty trees. For the other Kokiri the clearing of the village was all they cared to know, but to her the whole of the Forest that was home. Link watched as she confidently navigated through the undergrowth. Before long, Forest spirits could be seen, meandering lazy trails throuh the air, bathing the land in a warm light.

Within this illumination, he could take note of her every detail; her rich green hair, a verdant close-cropped frame to her face, and the soft gleam in her eyes behind which lay the most beautiful soul he'd ever encountered. It was said that long ago that there were angels who took fairy women as brides, and the children of these happy unions were the first Kokiri. When lit by the woodland magic all around, she looked every bit the part as her whole person seemed to glitter like an echo of moonlight.

He found his heart stirred like never before. Long had he felt the bond that he shared with no one else, but this? This was altogether unprecedented, entirely new emotions seemed to well within him. He had not the words for it, what to call someone who is more than a friend? But what could be deeper than that? His young mind was wholly unprepared for this feeling that roiled within him. This warmth, this depth, this richness… his soul felt at once peaceful and vibrant beyond description. He continued to follow Saria almost in a daze, especially in light of this wondrous aura she seemed to project.

Darkness found its way into the sky, greeted by a chorus of howls. The cries of wolves sounded far too near for Link to feel safe. Inside he grew afraid, but he knew he had to be brave. If it was for her, though, he knew without a doubt that he could be. She had placed her confidence in him, what else could he do but justify it?

He suddenly realized with no small amount of concern that he had lost her. His eyes had left her for but a moment to scan for any danger to his beloved Saria, but when he went to return her to his sight, he could no longer find her. He thought not of his own fear but instead of her safety. Oh, certainly she had said she could handle herself, but she had also made it clear to Mido that she entrusted Link should the need arise, and without her fairy…

He heard the wolves draw nearer, their voices becoming clearer. There were more howls now, interspersed with growls and snarls. Link began to suspect that these were no ordinary wolves, for they sounded as if they were speaking to each other. Perhaps Mido spoke the truth for once, the depths of the Forest were indeed home to monsters. The child without a fairy had never felt such fear before. He needed something, anything that would aid in fending these wolves off.

Modern Kokiri as a people were not proficient in weapons beyond those used for hunting. More often than not they simply went without them, and Link had never thought to bring any along. He found himself regretting that in hindsight. All he could do now was search desperately, surely the Forest would provide for one of its children. His gaze swept the ground in a hurried scan until he found a thick and sturdy fallen branch, no doubt tumbled down from one of the great trees surrounding him. Hardly an ideal weapon, but it would have to suffice. Link turned around to face the source of the howls. A pair of glowing orbs shined in the darkness, lurid lights that could only be staring, monstrous eyes. Shapes moved in the night and Link could almost discern the form of his attacker. It was large, very large, easily twice, perhaps thrice the size of the small boy. Worse yet, this creature was not alone. He could hear their steps as they inched closer. He tried to focus on the task ahead to still his quivering knees and steel his frantic nerves.

He thought of her. The girl in green. Beautiful flowing locks of hair, a soft, short crown of sage. He pondered her eyes, those hazel-green stars that could shine through the blackest night. Her smile, the one he would stare down a thousand vile beasts to merely glimpse. Her laugh, that gentle delicate sound sweeter than honey.

He felt ready now. The snarls no longer frightened him, and even as he saw the drool dripping from a fanged mouth he wavered not. It was then he noticed the creatures had stopped their advance. Next, at the edges of his hearing he heard the notes of a song. How to even describe it? Its notes were full of energy, so full of life. In this music there was a power like the brightest, blinding sunlight, shining throughout the Forest. Just the sound seemed to banish all darkness and lift the weight off one's heart. In face of such purity, the creatures retreated.

Link stood triumphant. Even though he was not the one who drove the creatures away, his courage had not faltered. He could now think of naught but following this beautiful music. What could it be? What wonderful source cast this tune amongst the trees? He didn't have to wonder long before he found what he sought.

Of course it was. Of course it was her. Who else but Saria could produce something so perfect? There the girl sat, upon a stump in a clearing.

"I thought this might do the trick."

She gestured to a small egg-shaped instrument in her hands. Her smile changed to a look of concern.

"I just… I turned around and I couldn't find you. I got so worried. I'm not sure how we could have gotten separated! I hope you don't think I did it on purpose."

"The thought never entered my mind. It doesn't matter, we're together again." he said with a smile.

"Here, take a seat next to me. So, here it is, my 'Usual Spot.' Not bad, huh?"

It wasn't "bad" at all. Here there was peace unrivaled. Link could sense that the spirits suffused every space here, and he could feel the presence every tree, every rock, every bird and animal. Here felt as one with the entire Forest. Though he knew not the words or concept, even he understood that this place was different, it was sacred.

Saria played a new song, its notes sadder, slower. The power was undiminished but the emotion they carried had shifted. Even in this sorrow though, there was simple and undeniable beauty. Link grew concerned, for the music was telling him something more potent than perhaps could be conveyed in words.

He watched her play, her eyes closed, her mind clearly focused on producing exquisite song from her strange instrument… but how had he never noticed _her_ before? Never noticed everything from the soft curve of her face to the way her hair shifted in the slight and gentle breeze, or the way she rocked from side-to-side as she played like a relaxing metronome? How long had he sat there, just listening to her music? How long had they remained here, cut off from the rest of the world? Could he stay with her forever in this place? Just he and Saria, together as one with the Forest and with each other?

Her song died down, and this new silence pained him.

"Saria… my Gods, that was probably, no, _definitely_ the most beautiful thing I've ever heard. Why have you never shared that with anyone before?"

"It's been a hobby of mine, a secret vice I kept only for myself. I practice a lot, I come here and play away the time and it brings me peace. I never thought of sharing it before, but even now, I think you're the only one who should get to hear it. That's when I started practicing more, so it'd be worth hearing. Once I decided that, when it wasn't just for me anymore suddenly the songs came fuller and bigger than ever before. So, you like it?"

"Saria, no music I've ever heard comes close."

Such a feeble description was grossly inadequate. It would be more accurate to say that the melody had flooded every corner of his soul.

Now that his ears were no longer drowned in heavenly song, his eyes began to stare again at her loveliness, enraptured with every detail. He almost missed the single diamond tear that escaped her eye and traced its way down her cheek.

"Saria? What… what's wrong?"

Whatever it took to make her feel better, he would move mountains if he had to, just to wipe those tears away.

"I… I practiced for another reason. I knew I'd have to teach you to play it for yourself."

"Me? I mean, I'm flattered but I don't think I could ever be as good as you. Why is that so sad though?"

She moved closer to him, and fell to his side, resting her shoulder upon his and pulled herself towards him. Link sheepishly extended his arm across her back and rested it upon her opposite shoulder. His cheeks grew hot, but in no way did he want this sudden warmth to vanish, or for her closeness to be parted. She embraced him even closer.

"Link… sometime soon you'll have to leave the woods. Put the whole Forest behind you."

" _What?!_ What are you talking about? Why would I ever do that?"

"The Great Deku Tree told me so. He wouldn't tell me why or when, or even how he knew, but he said that it will be soon, so I've decided I'd spend as much time with you as I can before that happens."

Not a single tear this time, but a river. She cried, sobbed even. Link turned to her, arranged his grip so that she faced him.

"Saria, I will never leave, this is my home, my world- no! _You_ are my world! I belong here, I belong with you! I don't know what makes the Deku Tree think I'll be leaving but I won't. I'll… I'll fight if I have to!"

She looked up, weakly shaking her head, but Link refused to accept it, resuming his protest.

"Nothing will force me to leave, and **nothing** will make me abandon you!"

He attempted to pull her even closer, hold her until she felt assured that his words were true. Unfortunately, this threw off their balance and both wavered and ultimately fell off their wooden seat. Link clumsily landed upon the soft earth. Saria fell too, but had her fall broken by the boy's body, landing atop him. He was concerned, what she alright? Was she hurt? A response came in the form of that giggle he loved. A warm, slight laughter that could melt even a heart of stone.

"Link, you're great, you know that? Not at all like the others."

Instead of getting herself up she remained there, nestling into his shoulder. The flush heat in Link's cheeks was a feverish fire now and he could see that she too was blushing when she'd lifted her head to meet his eyes. By now it was morning and Link saw her in the radiance of a bright dawn. The sun shone behind her, giving her a backlit glowing halo that made her look even more stunning. He only barely noticed this because he had become hopelessly lost in the green sea of her eyes. He felt his heart race, not in fear but in something else. His beat quickened until he could hear its drumming in his ears. A part of him wanted to lean up to meet her but he held it back. She grinned as she continued.

"You're, sweet, loyal, courageous, but also clumsy, goofy, oblivious…" she leaned closer until her lips nearly grazed his ear, "but I love all of it, I love everything about you."

"Love?"

The Great Deku Tree had told the Kokiri he loved them but Link had never truly grasped the meaning. The Deku Tree said love was to care about something more than anything else, was this the new emotion he felt? Something akin to friendship but somehow even more powerful. Was that what he had been feeling? Yes, that must be it. This was love, it had to be. This feeling that without her he was incomplete, that without her his was a hollow soul.

Link sat upright and Saria was brought up with him, she sat in his lap, her legs draped over one of his. She closed her eyes and rested her brow upon his. With an intimate whisper she said,

"You know, I've let you in on plenty of secrets today, my Usual Spot, my music, but I have another one for you."

"What is it?"

He wondered if she felt the same way but she didn't need to answer, because her eyes said yes. The feel of her breath on his skin said yes. The way she gripped his shoulders said yes. The sensation of her lips meeting his said yes. Without a word, all of her said yes, with roaring silence… yes.

* * *

 _Thank you for reading. This was actually the first fanfic I ever wrote, but I did not post it because it was a rewrite of another's work, the short story "Before You Leave" by Mira-Loz. However, I asked permission and received their blessing to post my alternate take on the tale. If you would like to read the original you can do so here: s/12755446/1/Before-You-Leave_

 _If you enjoyed this story, feel free leave a review or send me a message. I also have other stories you may enjoy, so have a look at what else is available._


End file.
